


Smutlets

by Itoma



Category: Gargoyles, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a relationship, is knowing when and where to take care of your partner. Showing them your love physically as well as emotionally. This collection leans more towards the physical side. (Note! Not all chapters are rapey.... in fact there is only one so far. >.>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claw (Gargoyles)

He had her pinned down upon the bed, his orange and black furred body pressed flush against her smooth curves. His nose buried in her luscious black hair, his leathery black wings wrapped tightly around them, as he rhythmically thrust into her core.

She was all his, this lovely, caring woman, belonged only to him. She fit him perfectly, they way her body molded to his own, the way her dainty hands stroked his back, and her heels dug into his ass cheeks, spurring him on.

Who would have thought that the charitable, Kagome Higurashi, the one human who made regular visits to the Labyrinth to donate food to those who lived there, would choose to lay with a monster such as himself.

He had fought her at every turn, on their way to this point, turned down every invitation she presented him to spend time together, avoided her like the plague on more than one occasion. But she persisted she was determined to become his friend. What she hadn’t expected was to fall in love with him.

She didn’t get frustrated when he tried to explain something to her like others would do, she understood he was a mute, and she didn’t try to change that fact. Kagome knew he wouldn’t speak and she never tried to make him do so. 

Kagome told him once that He’ll start to speak again in his own time and that she would never try to force him to speak. She also understood his pacifist nature, never thinking less of him because he prefered not to fight.

And over time, their relationship became something more. They started exchanging tender hugs, soft chaste kisses upon the cheek, not so innocent touchest. The memory of the first time she had pressed those sinful pink lips to his cheek and playfully pinched his butt cheek was still at the forefront of his mind. Though it had been a long while ago, that she had shown physical interest in him had done wonders for his self confidence. 

Now here she was, her supple body responding to his own, her moans of pleasure echoing in his ear as he sent little jolts of electricity through his body into hers with each thrust into her. She was so warm and tight around his length drawing him in deeper, Claw felt he could lose himself in her.

His tongue laved over the shell of her ear as he sent another tiny jolt of electricity through his length and into her as he hilted in her again and again. The electric stimulation proving to be to much for her as she came around him, her walls clenching him impossibly tight, but he held still inside her. Though she squeezed and milked him with her tight sheath, he wouldn’t allow himself to have release just yet, this was about her right now.

She had given him her heart and he was going to repay her in kind over and over with pleasure. His mate would know only pleasure from his touch, only unending satisfaction, before he allowed himself the same.

He had never thought, that beauty would ever really fall for the beast, until Kagome Higurashi.


	2. Loki/Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember..... ninety-nine "No's" and one "Yes" is still a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for Kage..... please don't pay to much attention to the rapey-ness >.>

He had her against the wall, her soft supple body molded against his own, albeit unwillingly, but molded all the same. Her silken robes torn down the front, pert nipples against his bare chest, smooth, trim tummy pressed against his lean stomach.

The soft cries of her bell like voice in his ear. He almost had what he wanted, so damn close to her saying the one word he wanted to hear, the one word he knew she would say for his brother if he so much as even asked.

She was their childhood friend, snatched up from the mortal world because of her latent powers, now a full grown woman and in their service, as High Priestess of the Norse Gods. She hung on their every word loved them no matter their faults, but her light always seemed to shine upon the Thunder God, and never the mischievous Loki, but today he would change that...

“yyy... NO!” She groaned into his ear, as his teeth gently caught and nibbled upon her lobe. His diligent fingers softly petting her wet core.

“Come now, Love.... you’re almost there,” Loki purred, as he brought her hand down with his free one, forcing her soft digits to wrap around his girth, “Do you see what you do to me? How you make me yearn for your touch?”

“Please... Loki, stop this,” Kagome whimpered, even as she resisted the urge to stroke him, to move her hips in time with the hand petting her.

He then plunged one long finger inside of her, drawing a long husky moan from her soft pink lips. “You just have to say yes love. Say yes to me and I shall do whatever you please.”

Deep emerald eyes gazed down upon her, watching as she bit upon her lower lip, abusing it between her teeth as she struggled with the word he wanted, despite her bodies joyous response to his touch, her mind refused to give in.

Loki leaned in once again, his hot breath against her ear, as he gently worked a second digit inside of her slick sheath, “One word, my sweet sweet bird. And I’ll show you all your cage has to offer.”

Her mind swirling, her breathing becoming labored, her hand gently squeezing his length, before giving it a long slow stroke.

“.....yes”


End file.
